


Dressed to Kill

by parallelanprincess



Series: Game of Love [1]
Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Bisexual Character, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Fluff, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 04:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13628568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallelanprincess/pseuds/parallelanprincess
Summary: Kizana keeps a collection of all her past costumes.





	Dressed to Kill

**Author's Note:**

> I am bored, unemployed, and, according to the psychiatric evaluation I got today, bipolar. So I'm going to write my problems away so I can feel productive. Don't forget to kudos and comment.

Kizana had a habit of keeping the costumes from her various productions. The elegant wedding dresses, the sultry corsets, and the furred capes remind her of her best performances. Roses wilt with time but wigs are forever. Like a selfish magpie she hid her collection from the world. The costumes were stored in a temperature controlled closet. Every few months Kizana went inside it to bask in all her glory. It was on one such occasion she was greeted with an unexpected sight.

“Ayano? What on earth are you doing?”

Clad in a dark purple floor gown, Kizana's longtime girlfriend was standing in front of the closet's full length mirror. While purple was certainly not Ayano's color Kizana saw the appeal of her lover dressed as an evil queen.

“I wanted to see what the big deal was. It doesn't feel any different from normal clothes,” Ayano said. She did an experimental twirl and the skirt became a sparkling whirlwind.

“Don't flit about like that. You'll make the beading fall off. I've told you a thousand times, darling. It is the actress which brings meaning to the costume not the other way around.” Kizana stepped behind   
Ayano to make minor adjustments. She tugged the sleeves to accentuate the neckline. Ayano's bust size was a bit smaller than hers. The fact that Ayano was a bit shorter than Kizana meant that the dress dragged on the wooden flooring. She wouldn't mind having a few alterations done if Ayano was truly in the mood to play dress up.

“This definitely looks better on you than me. Do you remember? You wore this the on the day I confessed to you.”

“How could I forget, my love. It was my final performance at Akademi. The critics still say it was my star making role. I'm honestly not surprised. ” Kizana said. She kissed Ayano on the cheek.

“It was the day I finally found my muse.”


End file.
